


The Right Honorable Countess Holmes and His Lordship Yaxley

by orphan_account



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Manip, Meet the Family, Multi, Post Reichenbach, They got it from somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock brings John home to Mummy. John would have appreciated a warning about Bertie Wilberforce Holmes née Wooster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Honorable Countess Holmes and His Lordship Yaxley

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Hugh Laurie and Benedict Cumberbatch are father and son in Fortysomething. This was originally going to be "House was Mummy's sperm donor", but then I was watching Jeeves and Wooster and well...this happened. If you think about it too hard there's actually quite a bit of overlap between Sherlock and Bertie. The vast desert that is the IQ bell curve aside.

THE PERSONAL BLOG OF  
 **Dr. John Watson  May 15**

In Sussex, meeting the parents. I have...no words at the moment. So I shall do this the internet way, for now. 

**Expectations:**  
  
 **Reality:**  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving up on this, so here are my thoughts that were going to go into this, if anyone wants to take any of it and run, please be my guest:
> 
> -Mummy is a fusion of Victoria (From Victor and Victoria) and Mary Poppins (sometimes cabaret singer, sometimes nanny, one of her clients is someone rather high up in the government which leads to her illustrious career as the British government), Bertie is also Bert, when he's on his "rich useless men trying to learn to be useful" jaunt during "Ring for Jeeves"  
> -Sometime later Mummy meets Jeeves when they reach for the same aubergine at the market, she wants to hire him, he comes with caveat. They're both surprised that she already knows him. Mummy and Bert[ie] haven't been in contact since he returned to high class life and she started working for the government.  
> -Mummy and Bertie are terribly in love, but as newlyweds have some fertility problems, and ask for assistance from Jeeves. Ala Sex and the City movie, after you've given up, it happens. (So Mycroft is Jeeve's bio son while Sherlock is Bertie's, thus that age, temperament and IQ difference)  
> -Bertie always wanted girls. Mummy was always rather busy. Bertie raised Mycroft and Sherlock as girls. Mycroft escaped when he went away to Eton; Sherlock, who stayed home until Uni, was not so lucky.  
> -Mycroft and Sebastian knew each other in school, Mummy rather liked the Moran boy, but one year, he came for the hols and brought his trumpet. Jeeves did not approve.  
> -Bertie keeps talking up Sherlie to John, not realizing John doesn't get that it's referring to Sherlock, everyone else plays along because until Bertie they've figured out that John and Sherlock aren't together and would like to fix that. At some point, Bertie is filled in on the reality of the situation. His heart bleeds for his poor boy.  
> -Bertie plans, Jeeves laughs, but it all ends for the best.  
> -Bertie and Mummy have a tendency to sing lewd songs on the piano together with utter primness.  
> -Anthea is Jeeve's daughter with the cook or housekeeper.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Much Obliged, Jeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412495) by [Thispe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thispe/pseuds/Thispe)




End file.
